Forum:Kazuhide
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : The manner in which Kazuhide's eyes reach their highest potential is a long story encompassing several years of his life. As such I'll try to focus on the important details, in the interest of time, but I'll be more than happy to elaborate if necessary. Kazuhide's awakening and advancement of his ocular abilities began as a child in the city of Kyouto. Unbeknownst to him, his mother was a descendant of an Uchiha who forsaken Konoha during the early stages of the village. Despite this, his mother...in an attempt to bury the violent ways of her clan's past had discarded her surname, hid her doujutsu, and attempted to live in peace with her child as a civilian. Unfortunately, while the same relaxed nature that allowed a foreigner to move into the city, made the location a prime target for a raid by more aggressive nations. During the city's siege a young Kazuhide's eyes were critically injured by an explosive. In the same raid his mother, once regarded highly for her abilities, was mortally wounded as she shielded her son from harm. :After the battle had ended, she bequeathed her eyes to her blinded child as a final gift before she passed away. Before doing so though, she resealed her ocular abilities. In doing so Kazuhide would have to reawaken their potential step by step, protecting him from overburdening himself at a young age. By his early teenage years he had naturally overcame the seals to gain access to the complete standard Sharingan, but the seal barring access to the Mangekyou remained intact. Despite this, Kazuhide had no interest in pursuing the power of the MS, rather content with the abilities he had already achieved. :Flashing forward to his early twenties, Kazuhide and his partner, Tokino, found themselves captured by enemies who held a sizable grudge against the pair. For days on end the pair were tortured by the group. Though this so called punishment was especially cruel for the Uchiha. In addition to the physical assault he was forced to endure, Kazuhide was forced to watch on as his partner was tortured as well. Crueler even still, any weakness or reaction Kazuhide showed to his assailants would result in a worse punishment for Tokino. Afters days of his physical and psychological assault, his will and endurance shot. He made a mistake, short glare of anger at his partner's torturer that he would regret instantly. In response to this final display of resilience, Kazuhide was forced to look on in horror as his beloved partner was seemingly killed before his eyes. Screaming out in misery, the sadistic murders around Kazuhide laughed at the sight of his misery...informing him that her death was none other than his fault. The overwhelming flow of emotion that accompanied not only the apparent loss of someone slow dear to him, but the psychological trauma of the being told time and time again that he was the cause welled up inside him. Simultaneously, the seal on his mother's eyes was shattered as he awoken not only his mother's mangekyou, but his own as well. Black flames erupt in his line of site and swirl around his body, freeing him from his binds. Pulling himself to his feet the swirling flames envelop his foes as he hobbles toward his fallen partner, barely enduring his agony. Finally, shedding tears of blood he falls before his partner as his consciousness fades. :In summary, he obtain MS through incredible emotional trauma and possesses the eyes of an extremely close relative to advance his ocular prowess to EMS. 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : In terms of abilities, I wanted Kazuhide to obtain the trinity of Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. Despite this, I wanted to go for a different theme than what has been witnessed thus far. More specifically, Kazuhide's MS techniques should be employed in a manner that fits his profession as a soldier for hire. Using the MS to decimate massive areas, and drawing attention to himself, would be quite counter productive during most of his assignments. His MS usage reflects this. As an extension Amaterasu Kazuhide will have a focus of creating black flame armaments to fit various situations. His control over the flames is innately tied to his powerful mastery over flames and his position as a metaphoric descendant of the Sun Goddess. For Tsukuyomi, I've been considering a technique that combines the powerful illusory power of this genjutsu with the mirroring properties of a comrade's Ice Release. By doing so, the collaborative effort could ensnare several individuals simultaneously, or make it more difficult for a select target to avoid the mental assault. I'm not aiming for the sheer power Itachi had with his usage, Kazuhide isn't going to be manipulating anyone's perception of time. Finally, we have Susanoo, where Kazuhide's abilities would differ most significantly from what we've seen with canon characters. Instead of the hulking ethereal warrior, his use of the technique is tied to the manifestation of ethereal weapons...reminiscent of his black flame armaments. More specifically, with time and much practice he'll learn to produce spiritual tools with various properties that he can call upon to suit his needs. To this end, a Susanoo reminiscent of Madara's isn't in his future. :If there are any questions regarding his projected abilities, I'll be glad to answer to clarify. Kaze (Come forth and speak) 01:06, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Dōjutsu Applications